


Valentine's day

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [71]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, almost smut???, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: “Matt, I’m home!” You call when you walk into the apartment.“I’m in here.” He calls from the bedroom.“And here I was, thinking you were going to be all romantic today.” You say on your way to the bedroom. When you get there, the cheesecake pose [You know the one. One arm holding his head up, the other resting flat along his body. He has one leg bent, the other stretched out on the bed.] And the single red rose between his teeth have you cackling at the man before you. “Matt, I would like you to know that I support this 100%”





	Valentine's day

This is the first Valentines Day that you’ve had a significant other to share it with. You’ve never been particularly good at expressing your emotions, so you have no clue what to do. What do people even do besides the obvious? Poems- not happening; flowers- maybe; sex- for sure. But you want to do something special that’s in the spirit of the holiday, but creative. And for that, the internet is a wonderful place. 

-0-

“Foggy. I have a weird request.” Matt starts.

“Weirder than ‘hey Foggy, Claire’s out of town and I need you to come make sure I don’t die for a couple hours?’”

“Different weird?” He offers.

“What a relief. What’s up, Matt?”

“I need you to help me get ready for Valentine’s Day. I want to look nice for y/n.”

“You want me to do a makeover montage with you? You should’ve led with that.”

Matt grins. “Thank you, Foggy.”

“What are friends for?”

-0-

It’s almost lunch on Valentine’s day and you’re a little upset you haven’t even gotten a phone call. Of course, you and Matt had talked about meeting at his place later, but you can’t help but want an I love you before that. Not that you couldn’t call him. You will on your break. So, you go back to work until lunch rolls around. After hours of watching the minutes tick by, lunch comes. Now that it's here, you take your time signing off your computer and gathering your things. When you turn to leave, you jump about a foot. Matt is leaning in the entryway of your cubicle, holding a bouquet of flowers, and smiling fondly. 

“Uh, is there a Ms. L/n here? I was told to deliver these.”

You take the flowers and set them on your desk before throwing your arms around his neck. “Perfect timing. Want to have lunch with me?”

He gives you a sweet smile and tugs you closer by the waist. “That's what I was hoping for.”

-0-

It’s almost worse having to go back to work after getting to spend time with Matt. The rest of the day you keep looking over at the flowers he brought you, wanting nothing more to go home and be with him. Except, he’s working too. When 5:00 finally rolls around, you all but fly out the door. 

-0-

“Matt, I’m home!” You call when you walk into the apartment. 

“I’m in here.” He calls from the bedroom.

“And here I was, thinking you were going to be all romantic today.” You say on your way to the bedroom. When you get there, the cheesecake pose [You know the one. One arm holding his head up, the other resting flat along his body. He has one leg bent, the other stretched out on the bed.] And the single red rose between his teeth have you cackling at the man before you. “Matt, I would like you to know that I support this 100%”

He takes the rose out of his mouth, grinning. “While I was going for sexy, I’ll take it.” He says, getting up and closing the distance between you, handing you the rose.

You set the rose (that you're definitely pressing and saving forever) down on the dresser. “I never said you weren’t sexy.” You correct him, pulling him forward by his dress shirt which- really Matthew? has four buttons undone.

He leans in, brushing his lips against yours. “You don’t have to say anything. Your body speaks for itself. Pheromones are very strong. I know right away when you find something sexy. Also, you were laughing at me.” He pauses, feeling your skin heat as your hands roam his chest. 

"You weren't wearing this earlier."

"Yeah, I changed when I came home. I'm glad you finally noticed the suit."

“Well, you distracted me with your pinup pose and the ridiculous rose in your mouth. I still support all of which, by the way. I wasn’t able to appreciate the perfectly tailored wrapping I’ll get to tear off you later.” You hold his shoulders, stepping back to take a look at the maroon vest that cuts down to his stomach, allowing his unbuttoned shirt to fall open. The rolled up sleeves exposing his forearms. You let go and take a step back. “Turn around.” He goes to do a full 360 but you stop him halfway. With his back to you, you can see how well the slim pants fit him. “I knew your ass would look good in those.” You step forward, slapping his ass before slipping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek.

“You sure you want to save the unwrapping for later?” He grins. 

“And not get to enjoy it the rest of the night? No thank you. Also: if this is a rental, I have a credit card that would be happy to have a few hundred more on it.”

He turns around in your arms, a soft smile on his face. “I'm glad you like it. I wanted- uh, I wanted to look good for you.” He ducks his head down, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Well, you succeeded.” You put your hands on his chest. “I especially like that you don't have any recent wounds.”

He shrugs. “Eh, I'm trying it out.”

“What, self-preservation? It’s about time.”

He lets out a soft laugh before moving on. The guilt hiding beneath his smile isn't lost on you. “Do you want to make dinner together or would you rather order in?” He moves on before you can address it.

“Making dinner with you is always nice.”

“I thought you hated cooking.”

“Keywords: with you.”

He grins, leaning in to kiss you. “Good, because I got the stuff to make your favorite.”

“Your grandma’s secret recipe?”

“She'd want you to know by now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. She’d love you. You know, once she got past the fact that were living in sin.”

“But it's so much better this way.”

“I know. It's why I'm going against my Catholic Sensibilities.”

You snort. “Yeah, okay Daredevil.”

“Today I’m not.” He murmurs. “Today I'm Matt Murdock, attorney at law, and your boyfriend.”

“Okay, now I'm definitely not as worried about my cheesy activity.”

He raises a brow. “An activity?”

“Yes, and I'm not joking. It's cheesy and dumb, so be warned.”

“Did you know that dumb, cheesy, couples shit is what I live for?”

“Okay, fine. I’ll be back.” You go to get a jar from your room, opening it and taking a huge ball of stuffing out.

Matt tilts his head to the side. “What are you doing?”

“I stuffed it so if you sensed the jar in my drawer, there would be no negative space for you to guess what it is.”

“You put a lot of thought into this.”

You shrug. “A little. So, um, there are a bunch of little pieces of paper in here. Each one has a different kind of kiss on it. Passionate, soft, forehead, neck, French, excreta. We take turns pulling them out and giving each other the kind of kiss written. We can leave the jar on the counter and do it while we cook.”

He grins. “I love it as a concept, but you’ll have to read mine.”

“Let’s try one.”

“Okay.” He reaches in and grabs one. Before he hands it to you he notices something. It’s in braille. He’s frozen for a moment, taking in the extra time and effort you put into this for him. Right as you’re about to question him, though, he goes in for a deep kiss. “I love you so much.”

You smile. “I love you too.”

He runs his fingers along the paper again before he sets it down. He noses around your face for a minute, grinning before he places a quick peck on your lips. Moving to your jaw and your neck, he peppers kisses along your skin, mixing in a few nips with his quick kisses.

When he pulls back, you look at him. “What did it say?”

“Playful.”

“My turn.” You pull a paper out, reading it before you drop it, pouncing. You slide your hand into his hair and yank, clashing your lips together before you push your tongue into his mouth.

When you pull back, he’s breathing heavily. “Rough?” He breathes.

“Close. Aggressive.”

“I like this game.” He grins. 

-0-

After dinner, Matt’s putting the dishes in the sink, still wrapped up in that tight white button up and maroon vest. As much as you love it, it’s time for it to be gone for the night. So before he sits next to you on the sofa, you stand, pulling him close.

“Yes?” He grins.

“Don’t act all coy with me. You know exactly what I want.” You tug at his vest before letting go and sauntering into the bedroom. For a moment, you note that he can’t see this saunter, but you decide that he can figure it out.

He tilts his head to the side, listening to the way your gait changes, the way your clothes move against your skin. “Why Ms l/n are you trying to seduce me? I will have you know that I am a gentleman.” He can’t keep a straight face as he follows you.

“Sure you are. Now get over here so I can take your clothes off.” You tell him as you lay back on the bed.

Matt honest to god giggles before he moves in, taking your face in his hands and pressing your lips together again. “How 'bout I start?” He proposes, sliding his hands under your shirt and up your sides, but waiting for the go-ahead before taking it off.

“Okay, I may have a little surprise for you.”

You don't have to tell him twice. He lifts your shirt off and runs his hands over the newly exposed skin. When he gets to your breasts, he furrows his brows at the textures of your bra. He feels underwire, light padding, and silk cupping the bottom of your breasts. Upon further inspection, there’s thin lace across the front with a neat little tie in the middle. He takes an exploratory tug on the string, making it fall open. He lets out a breath and runs his hands over your exposed breasts, running the pads of his thumbs over your nipples a few times. “You put a lot of thought into this. The silk support; the lace, adding texture; the way it opens up so beautifully.” He pauses, brings his hand up to your chin to meet your lips with his. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Mmm. You’re sweet. And I’d like to not be the only one shirtless here.”

“Hey,” he lays down next to you. “Have at it.”

“Thanks, I will.” You straddle his hips, working on the buttons of his vest while he holds your waist. He sits up enough to let you take the vest off before laying back and letting you undo the two or three buttons that he actually bothered with earlier. You run your hands along his abs. “Ugh, gorgeous.”

“As much as I appreciate the praise-”

“You’d like to move onto bigger things?” You cup his hardening dick through his pants.

He gasps, throwing his head back before trying to quip back. All he manages is a breathy agreement.

“Alright, I can get with that.” You unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them down to reveal maroon, silk, boxer briefs. “Matt, can I tell you how much I appreciate that your panties match your outfit?” You pull his pants to his knees and he kicks them the rest of the way off while opening your pants.

“I’m glad you appreciate it.” He grins, pushing your pants down. You stand to take your pants off before returning to your position on his hips. When you come back, he runs his hands over your simple silk panties before bringing his hands back to the shelf bra and your breasts. “Did you wear this all day at work?”

“I did.”

He squeezes your breasts with a growl. “Tell me what you look like.”

-0-

After you get out of a shared shower, you and Matt collapse in the bed together. Once he’s comfortable, you curl into his side. His arm wraps around you, his thumb stroking your shoulder.

“I’ve uh, I’ve been thinking.” He starts.

You wait for him to continue, but he seems to be having a hard time. “About...”

“Us.” He pauses. “Sweetheart, I love you.”

“I love you too, Matt.” you run your hand along his chest in what you hope are soothing motions.

“People have branded me as the man without fear, but it’s not true. I’m scared so often. But over the past year, I’ve realized that having you in my life makes everything better. Those times that I don’t know what to do, or I’m scared, having you here, supporting me, gives me the strength that I need. I did it without you before. But I don’t want to anymore. Not when I know what it’s like to have you. The nights that you’re here with me- or I’m with you- are so much better.” He pauses. “I think we should have the same home.” 

You let out a breath. “You’re adorable, Matt. And yes, we should definitely have the same home.” You lean in to kiss him. When you pull back, he’s beaming. “It’s not going to change that much; we basically sleep together every night.”

“I know, but sometimes we don’t. This way, it’ll be the default. No need to ask, or decide whose place we’re staying at. No running home for clothes or rushing home before work.” He takes both your hands, lacing your fingers together. “Think about it. We’ll get to go to sleep in each other’s arms every night and wake up together every morning.”

“Every night and morning, you say?”

“That’s the idea.” He ducks his head into the crook of your neck and smiles before pressing a kiss there.

“Where are we moving?”

“Well, I don’t have a roommate, but I do have a giant billboard outside my window.”

“But we’re also not getting anything this size for under 1500 a month if we’re lucky. I really don’t see the billboard as that big of a problem. I kind of like the light. It’s good for when I need to get up in the middle of the night. And if it becomes a problem, I can use the extra money to buy curtains. Plus, I have less stuff. Most of the furniture is my roommate's and I only watch TV on my laptop.”

“Well, it sounds like you already have it planned out.” He smiles.

“It makes the most sense to me. Plus, I like the whole industrial vibe this place has going on. I wanted to at least feign a discussion about it.”

“Hey, it’s easier for me.”

“Uh, you’re helping me move.”

He gasps, mock scandalized. “You would make a blind man help you move? What if I trip?”

“That is offensive to actual blind people everywhere. I promise I am 10x more likely to trip with sight than anyone else is without it.”

He laughs. “You’re right. I’m sorry. And actual blind people? I have some chemicals burned into my retinas that would make a solid case for my blindness.”

“Mhm. And they have; multiple times. You’re sure to let everyone know that you’re a mild-mannered blind man who definitely doesn’t have heightened senses and definitely only fights crime with the power of the law.”

“I’m sensing that you’re making fun of me.”

“You’re sensing right.”

He pauses. “In all seriousness, when you move in, I want to change this place up. Rearrange the furniture, add the few pieces you have, maybe get some together.”

“Aww, Matt you don't have to.”

“I want to. I want this to be our place; not you moving into my place.”

You press your smile into his neck, just under his jaw. “I think that'll be a good way to start.”


End file.
